Please believe me,Dad!
by C-Nyo nyo
Summary: "CUKUP!"/"Mengapa KAU tidak pernah mempercayaiku , ayah?"..Tulisan masih amburadul ...Masih baru minna..  Don't like Don't read.REVIEWnya ditunggu.. :D :D


Please Believe me,Dad!

By : C-Nyo nyo

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Family,Romence and Drama

Don't like,Don't Read

.

_**Chapter 1: I hope you believe me,Dad.**_

.

Tap….tap….tap…tap…

Seorang remaja sekolahan berambut jabrik berwarna Kuning berlari menyusuri lorong sempit dan gelap. Seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, ia terus berlari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena sudah berlari cukup lama,ditemani hujan deras yang mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya.

Sesekali ia terpeleset karena jalan yang licin,sekali-kali menabrak dinding tinggi di sampingnya dan diikuti jatuh terjelembab ke jalan sempit serta basah itu. Dengan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia segera berdiri kembali. Berlari. Tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama dengan mengasihani rasa sakitnya.

"Kembali kau, brengsek!"

Ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat dua orang yang sedikit lebih tua darinya,ya itulah orang yang mengejarnya.

Sang remaja tidak sadar kalau ia menoleh ke belakang sambil berlari, sehingga menabrak pagar kawat di depannya. Ia sudah sampai di ukushinag lorong yang berakhir tanpa jalan keluar lainnnya.

Ia mulai panik. Ia mencoba mendorong, menarik, dan menggeser pagar itu, namun tak satupun membuat pagar kawat bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Pagar kawat itu terlalu kokoh baginya. Hanya ada satu cara agar ia mampu keluar dari lorong itu: Ia harus memanjatnya.

"Hei, sini kau!"

Tak ada waktu lagi, kedua orang itu semakin mendekat dan langkah mereka kian cepat. Seperti harimau yang sedang berburu mangsa. Semakin dekat, semakin cepat. Ia segera melompat, meraih tepi pagar dengan kedua tangannya, dan kakinya berusaha menginjak pagar kawat untuk membantu seluruh tubuhnya naik.

Gagal. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk." Auw!" Sakit sekali, namun lagi, ia tak boleh mempedulikannya.

Usaha kedua. Kali ini ia melompat, meraih tepi pagar dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung menekuk kedua sikunya sehingga lehernya sejajar dengan tepi pagar. Bertumpu pada tangan kirinya ia segera memindahkan siku kanannya ke sisi seberang lalu menaikan kaki kanannya untuk meraih tepi pagar. Dengan tiga tumpuan di tepi pagar, ia mengangkat sisa tubuhnya ke atas dan menjatuhkannya ke sisi seberang pagar. Lagi-lagi sakit menyelimutinya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Pemukiman. Ia aman di pemukiman. Kedua orang tadi tidak akan berani menyerangnya di tempat yang penuh dengan penduduk. Beberapa orang tampak heran melihat dirinya yang baru saja melompat dari pagar kawat, lainnya tak peduli dan terus melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Terima kasih kepada hujan yang deras karena menghalangi pandangan orang-orang untuk melihat siapa dirinya.

Benturan pagar kawat membuat perhatiannya kembali kepada dua orang yang mengejarnya. Yang satu sedang memukul-mukul pagar, seakan tidak bersedia kehilangan mangsanya, yang lainnya tengah bertopang pada kedua lututnya supaya tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya. Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Kau boleh lolos, berengsek, tetapi kau akan kembali lagi kepada kami," sahut anak laki-laki yang berada di depan pagar, "kau mau tahu kenapa?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai dan melirik temannya yang di belakang. Dengan segera, anak laki-laki satunya maju dan mengangkat benda yang dipegangnya.

"Oh tidak…" gumam sang penyelamat diri sambil melihat dompetnya yang berada di tangan orang lain. Tanpa sadar ia segera merogoh saku celana dan jaketnya untuk membuktikan bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak benar.

"Oh ya," balas remaja di belakang pagar sambil menyeringai.

"Rasanya tak mungkin jika kau ikut ujian semester tanpa membawa kartu pelajar," kata remaja pemegang dompet sambil membukanya lalu membaca kartu pelajar yang terdapat di dalamnya, "apalagi di sekolah Konoha, Konoha High School, hmm. . .uzumaki naruto."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto segera berlari kembali di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak mau berlama-lama bersama kedua orang itu. Ia kembali pada pelariannya.

Kedua orang itu langsung meledak tertawa dan yang satu berteriak. "Jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi ya. Kami dengan senang hati menunggu ke pulanganmu!"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang!" balas temannya. Setelah puas tertawa mereka kembali menyusuri lorong gelap, tempat mereka.

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan itu mulai berbicara satu dan lainnya.

"Lagi-lagi murid dari sekolah konoha dapat masalah dengan berandal jalanan."

"Kasihan anak itu."

"Siapa namanya ya?"

"Kita harus lapor polisi!"

"Dengan bukti apa? Hanya sebagai saksi mata?"

"Berkali-kali polisi mencoba menangkap mereka, tetapi selalu lolos."

"Tak satupun ada yang kita kenal."

"Anggap saja anak itu sedang kena sial."

". . . kau benar. . ."

"Iya! Benar."

"Benar!"

Seperti biasa. Orang-orang menyaksikannya, orang-orang membicarakannya, orang-orang mengasihaninya, lalu orang-orang mengakhirinya begitu saja…

_**- Naruto POV-**_

Kenapa begini?

Kenapa begitu bodohnya aku melakukan itu? Bukankah hal ini sering aku lakukan? Cukup pergi! Dan tinggal hal yang tidak penting itu! Tinggalkan!.

Lalu kenapa aku melakukannya?

Lihat hasilnyauzumaki naruto. Sekarang kau kehilangan dompetmu, dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau kehilangan kartu pelajarmu. Sial! Aku tidak bisa ikut ujian tanpa kartu pelajar. Jika aku membuat yang baru, aku harus ke tempat guru BP. Jika aku berurusan dengan guru BP, pasti aku harus panggil orang tua. Aku harus mengundang orang tuaku, dan mengundang orang tuaku adalah masalah besar!

Terutama ayah…

'Argh! tak seharusnya aku berlagak jagoan! Hanya karena anak kecil itu di 'gencet' oleh dua berandal tadi, lalu aku harus turun tangan? Menolongnya? Tidak! Bukan urusanku. Anak itu bukan adikku. Anak itu bukan saudaraku. Anak itu bukan salah satu anggota keluargaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.'

Bu…bukan tanggung jawabku. Iya kan…?

salah anak itu kenapa bisa berurusan dengan dua berandal tadi. Mungkin saja anak itu yang memulai masalah terlebih dahulu kepada mereka. Sudah tahu bertubuh kecil, tetapi malah bikin onar dengan orang yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar darinya. Kalaupun harus ditolong, orang yang seharusnya menolong adalah orang tuanya kan?

Anak adalah tanggung jawab orang tua kan? Maka...aku tak perlu menolongnya.

Iya kan…?

Pasti begitu!

Lalu…kenapa. . .?

Kenapa ada hal yang terasa 'janggal' di dada?

Aku harus meninggalkan perasaan 'sok jagoan' ini. Aku harus menutup perasaan ini. Ini bodoh, ini tolol, dan ini sangat menganggu hidupku! Aku tak mau terbebani dengan masalah baru.

Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau

" Naruto?"

Tid. . . ibu?

" Naruto, kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan begini?"

Ibu? Aku dima. . .

"Ayo cepat masuk, nanti kamu sakit."

Rumah? Aku sudah sampai rumah? Sejak kapan?

"Ayo, Naruto."

"I..iya bu."

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Ayah sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Oh tidak…

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Ia berdiri di depan rumah,sambil meremas kepalanya, di bawah guyuran hujan, dan baru sadar setelah kau memanggilnya?" Minato duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menatap istrinya dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kushina berjalan mendekati suaminya lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh panas. Musim hujan memang lebih menyenangkan bagi pasangan suami istri itu sambil menikmati teh panas.

Minato menerimanya namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap istrinya. Kushina menghelai nafas lalu duduk di samping Minato.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya saat pulang, sampai-sampai ia lupa memakai payungnya."

"Atau ia kena masalah di jalan," kata Minato sambil memandang secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Sayang, janganlah kau berfikir seperti itu," Kushina menggenggam lengan Minato sambil mengngerutkan dahinya namun menatapnya lembut, "belum tentu ia kena masalah."

"Ya, mungkin. Karena ia merasa sok jagoan." kata Minato, lagi.

"Sayang."

"Kau bilang seragamnya berlumuran lumpur dan celananya robek seperti jatuh terseret. Bisa jadi ia membuat onar kan? Jangan-jangan ia berkelahi dengan berandal jalanan," tukas Minato dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Sayang. . . ," Kushina mencoba mencoba menyapanya lagi. Sebelum ia mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Suara piring yang diletakan di bak cuci piring mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke koridor utama.

"Ia sudah selesai makan?" tanya Minato sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Sudahlah..Ia masih lelah," Kushina tahu kalau suaminya sedang dipenuhi amarah. Ia tidak mau suaminya berbicara dengan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti minato tidak mendengarkan istrinya.

Langkah Minato sangat cepat, dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di dapur. Kushina mulai merasa takut..Ia tidak mau ada pertengkaran..namun ia pun juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak satu-satunya.

Sebagai kepala keluarga, Minatolah yang harus bertindak. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, semuanya.

" Naruto, kita harus bicara."

Mendengar suara sang kepala keluarga, Naruto segera berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Minato. Ia tahu ekspresi itu, penuh amarah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat ekspresi itu menempel di wajah ayahnya. Terlalu sering, mungkin.

"Jawab pertanyaan ayah,Naruto.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato.

Naruto ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak mungkin 'tidak ada apa-apa', Naruto. Jawab dengan jujur!" nada suaranya kini makin tinggi. Mendengar nada suara seperti itu membuat Naruto agak takut, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jawab!" teriak Minato sambil memukul meja. Naruto hampir melompat karena kaget mendengarnya.

"Sayang," Kushina mencoba menyapa suaminya dengan suara halusnya, berharap itu bisa menenangkan amarahnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menyaksikan percakapan sang ayah dan sang anak.

"A. . .aku. . . ," Naruto sudah terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk menjawabnya, "a. . .aku. . .tadi terja. . .terjatuh."

"Celanamu tersobek cukup besar, kau tak mungkin hanya terjatuh, Naruto. Kau pasti jatuh karena berlari. Sekali lagi, jawab dengan jujur, apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto merundukkan wajah, kedua tangannya meremas tepi bak cuci piring yang ada di belakangnya. Giginya bergetar karena takut dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti dapur itu.

Kushina pun menunggu jawaban dari anak tercintanya. Ia berharap anaknya berkata jujur dan perdebatan akan selesai.

"Apa kau jadi anak berandal, sekarang?" tanya Minato sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Naruto langsung memandang ayahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya heran dan terbelalak.

"Apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang di jalan?"

"Ayah. . ."

"Apa kau sudah jadi membuat onar?"

"Ayah! A. . .aku. . ."

"Sekarang kau sudah jadi jagoan, Naruto?"

"Sayang..." sang ibu mencoba mencairkan suasana yang ada,namun hasilnya gagal.

"Tidak! Ayah, aku. . ."

"Siapa yang kau lawan? Kenapa kau melawannya? Apa kau mencari kesenangan dengan jadi pembuat onar? Atau sekarang kau ingin menjadi jagoan? Atau kau. . ."

"_**Cukup**_!" Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Kali ini Naruto ikut meledak. "Saat aku pulang aku melihat anak kecil sedang di'gencet' oleh dua berandal jalanan. Mereka menyudutkan anak itu. Aku tak mau anak itu menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka, maka aku mencoba menghentikan hal itu sebelum benar-benar terjadi. Tetapi sebagai gantinya aku menjadi sasaran mereka! Aku berlari menyelamatkan diri, terjatuh dan itulah mengapa celanaku sobek serta seragamku kotor!"

Naruto menjawab dengan penuh emosi dan mengeluarkan semuanya yang Ia tahan sejak tadi, tanpa pikir panjang. Ia keluarkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam sejak tiba di rumah,berharap sang ayah mempercayainya.

Hening… Sesaat semua menjadi hening. Baik Minato ataupun Kushina tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Hanya nafas pendek yang terus berulang dari Naruto karena menjawab pertanyaan begitu panjang dan cepat serta dipenuhi amarah yang mewarnai ruang itu. dadanya naik turun makin perlahan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sampai akhirnya Minato berkata…

"Mengarang cerita tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari apapun, Naruto."

"Sayang?" Kushina pun menatap tak percaya kepada Minato.

Apa? Kata Naruto di dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Benarkah yang kau katakana itu?"

"Sayang!"

Ayah? Mata Naruto mulai memerah.

"Atau kau hanya mengarang cerita untuk menutupi kesalahanmu yang sebenarnya, yang jujur!"kata minato dengan nada yang mulai meninggi

"Sayang!"

Kenapa? Pandangannya mulai kabur karena di pelupuk matanya terdapat air yang kian menumpuk.

"Perbuatanmu seperti itu hanya akan menyusah. . ."

"_**MINATO!**_" Kushina berteriak. Kali ini ia ingin perdebatan ini dihentikan, sekarang juga!

Minato terhenti di tengah kalimatnya ketika mendengar istrinya memanggil dengan keras namanya. Namanya! Bukan panggilan mesra yang biasa ia dengar. Ia melihat Kushina, dan saat melihat ekspresinya…_Apa aku telah melewati batas_? Tanya Minato dalam hati.

Naruto semakin menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tidak ada yang dipercaya dari jawabanku, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau.

" Naruto?" Kushina tahu naruto pasti sangat terluka atas kata-kata minato tadi,ia ingin menenangkannya.

"Ayah… tidak pernah mempercayaiku, bukan? Kenapa…ayah? Kenapa…?"

" Naruto..." Kushina berusaha mendekati naruto, ingin memeluk anaknya.

Namun Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, terlihatlah kalau wajahnya sudah basah oleh derasnya 'air mata',Ia berteriak keras dengan suara parau. "**Mengapa KAU tidak pernah mempercayaiku , ayah**?"

Selesai berteriak seperti itu.. Naruto melesat menuju koridor, melewati 'ayah dan ibunya'..menaiki tangga, memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Kushina hanya mampu menatap koridor dengan suara benturan keras dari pintu kamar tidur anaknya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan melihat suaminya.

Minato sudah terduduk di bangku. Siku kiri diatas meja, tangannya menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk. Tangan kanannya mengepal keras di atas lutut. Matanya tertutup rapat, dan keras. Minato mengingat kembali ekspresi anaknya, perlahan-lahan ia resapi seperti adegan slow motion di kepalanya, dan ia melakukannya berulang kali. Ekspresi, suara, 'air mata', rasa sakit yang dibebani oleh mencoba menyelami perasaan Naruto, dan ia sadar ia benar-benar sudah melewati batas .

Kushina menghelai nafas dengan berat dan berjalan mendekati lututnya sampai menyentuh lantai dan menyentuh tangan Minato yang mengepal keras.

"Aku gagal sebagai 'Ayah'."

"Shhh. . .tidak. Kau tidak gagal," Kushina menyentuh wajah suaminya, sehingga pria yang dicintainya itu tahu bahwa ia ada di sampingnya, dan selalu bersamanya. "Jika kau gagal, maka aku apa? Aku selalu ada disampingnya namun tak mampu mendidiknya."

Minato menatap istrinya, dan Ia mendapat balasan senyum begitu lembut di wajah cantik istri kebanggaannya. Ia pun menyentuh wajah halus Kushina dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tak pernah gagal. Kau selalu sempurna di matanya dan di mataku. Setidaknya ia mendengarkanmu."

"Dan akan mendengarkanmu juga. Semua butuh waktu. Kau lelah dan Naruto pun lelah. Tenanglah," balas Kushina.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah menjawab itu, Minato ikut tersenyum dan mengecup kening istrinya.

Malam itu, Kushina menghampiri kamar anaknya, mengetuk pintunya.

" Naruto, boleh ibu masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Kamar itu gelap, namun sinar lampu dari koridor cukup untuk melihat keadaan kamar itu.

Kamar Naruto 'berantakan'. Buku-buku pelajaran dan baju-baju berserakan di lantai. Tak luput selimut pun ikut tergeletak acak-acakan di lantai. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, 'memunggungi' pintu kamarnya,sekaligus 'memunggungi' ibunya.

Dengan sabar, Kushina memunguti buku serta baju yang berserakan itu. Membereskannya dan menempatkannya di tempat yang semestinya. Setelah itu,ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Naruto, mencoba memanggilnya, jika ia masih bangun. Jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan semata.

Kushina menarik selimut, lalu menyelimuti anak kesayangannya itu supaya tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu ia mengecup sisi kening anaknya dan mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur, naruto." Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya, Naruto belum terlelap saat itu. Ia tahu ibunya pasti datang mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur' padanya, karena itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh ibunya tiap malam.

Hanya saja, ia merasa 'malu' melihat wajah ibunya setelah 'episode pertengkaran' yang telah terjadi di 'dapur'. Ia merasa tak pantas lagi menerima senyuman tulus dari ibunya.

Kenapa Ayah tidak mempercayaiku?Tanyanya dalam hati

Mengapa ia selalu menuduhku?tanyanya lagi.

Kenapa ayah?kenapa!Teriaknya dalam hati.

setitik Air mata pun turun mengenai bantalnya.

Tak lama ia pun terlelap.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada naruto selanjutnya.?

_**_TBC_**_

Author note :

Hallo minna…salam kenal! :D

Maafkan saya karena tulisan masih amburadul ..fic ini alurnya sama dengan fic games/tekken/sahabat,keluarga dan hidupmu.

Tapi saya membuatnya Jadi anime/naruto..karena menurut saya yang baca games/tekken tuh kurang..

Maaf minna…

_**jangan lupa REVIEW^^ ya..yang udah REVIEW Thanks.. :D**_


End file.
